


Bound

by Narlth



Series: Camelot Drabble Fills [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will always be together.<br/>Challenge - pick a donated prompt - Heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

He feels when they touch, even just a glancing brush of skin feels like the sear of a brand. It sinks deep into bones, and lingers, warming long after they part. 

Merlin presses his hands together over Arthur’s heart, the comforting flutter beneath his fingers a reminder of the joys of life. 

Soft lips pressed against his; warm, tender, not demanding, just there. 

His eyes slide closed, dark eyelashes their own kiss against Arthur’s cheek as they passed. 

The hand on his lower back felt heavy and hot, anchoring him, possessing him. The second carded through thick hairs, tickling along his neck, dancing across his skin. 

Parted lips allowed him to press forwards, daring, met in response by the wet heat of Arthur's tongue, smooth sliding. 

He wanted to be closer, to never be alone. Hands grip at the fabric underneath them, almost trying to sink through it. 

He’s leaning forward, and Arthur reactions, hold firmer, wanting in return. 

Merlin wants to know all of Arthur, to know him so completely, and in turn let Arthur know him the same, that no one could ever part them. Not with all the strength in the world. 

When they part for breath, eyes both opening, Merlin knows Arthur feels the same. He can read it in the lines and curves of his face. In the tiny curl of his lips, the slight crinkle of eyes. 

He’s melting, under Arthur’s love under the heat of it, but it’s not bad, could never be bad. 

They are two opposites, black against gold, that’s what makes them perfect. 

It’s like ke here’s stand’s he, the moon against the sun, growing stronger for the light that's shining on him. 

It’s their differences that bind them, soulmates in all times and places. 

Always destined to time each other, always destinies to be together.


End file.
